24 Hours
by Taki-kun
Summary: 24 hours. 1 day. Its such a short space of time, but it changed everything. I will never see anything as I did before." On a mission to capture an Akatsuki member near Konoha, Sakura is captured. ?Saku
1. The Day Before

Disclaimer: Of course! I bought Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto for $5 and a piece of used chewing gum! Not.

**Sakura's POV (point of view):**

While I was sleeping there was a sudden knocking at my door.

It is intruding in my sleep but I get up anyway. I check my clock, 11:09pm. Ok I'm ready to kill whoever is at my door now.

*Knock Knock*

The incessant knocking has started once again. Abandoning all hope of more sleep I quickly slip on some clothes and answer the door.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

It's Naruto, shouting in my face. I give him a death glare but he seems to be unaffected by it. I raise my fist to punch him when he says something else.

"Oh yeah I'm here cause old lady Tsunade said we had a mission right away!"

"As is NOW? As in RIGHT now? As in at 11pm? Is she insane?" I mutter a few nasty things about the hokage under my breath and go to get my bag and some things.

Naruto starts to walk in and I send him another death glare.

"Did I invite you in? No I didn't. You and your ramen odour can stay outside."

"Aww but Sakura-Chan.... it's really cold out here and-"

"No means no. SO GET OUT!!!!"

Naruto runs out the door again.

**5 minutes later at Tsunade's office.**

"So Hokage-Sama, what mission is so important that we need to be here at 11:14pm? It's late and I'm tired..."

"I'm sorry but it's about Akatsuki an-"

"Akatsuki I'm gonna kill them!" as always Naruto yells loudly without waiting for all the infomation

"Naruto, you aren't going on this mission" Tsunade said.

"WHHHAAAAAATTTTT! WHY NOT!!?!!??!?!" Again Naruto is shouting his head off... honestly I don't blame him....

"Because Akatsuki are after you. That is why only Sakura is going on this mission. I am confident in her skills." Tsunade said as if that explained it all.

"But I'll kill them before they get me!!!" Naruto is now begging on his hands and knees... Naruto is SO annoying....

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" I hit him and he's knocked out.

"Anyway you need to capture a member of Akatsuki who is within the outskirt's of Konoha as we speak. He is a risk so make sure he doesn't hurt anyone badly." Tsunade continues while eyeing Naruto warily.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." I start for the door when Tsunade stops me.

"Sakura. Be very careful, as this is an A-rank mission."

"Hai Hokage-sama" I run out and towards the gate.

**At 12:59pm...** (a/n I skipped the travelling cause it's just jumping from tree to tree)

I stop to rest in a tree, quite out of breath. Suddenly I hear a noise in a bush and grab a kunai to attack. The rustling continues and I throw the kunai and walk towards to see what it was. As I go through the bush I see a rabbit, standing shock still against a tree with the kunai I threw only missing it by 1 cm. Sighing, I take my kunai and am about to kill the rabbit when 2 kunai hit me in the back and 10 needles pin me to the tree above the rabbit, which vanishes in a cloud of smoke. "Oh crap, they got me!" I try to get off the tree when another needle hits me in the neck.

"Dammit..." I slowly drift into unconsciousness......

**A/N** This is chapter 1. Do you like? Huh? Huh? *stares at you with puppy eyes

You DO like it don't you? Right? Right?

RIGHT?!!

*evil demonic glare*

RIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTT?!?!?!!!?!?!

Either way, Please review. Or flame, if you want. But be warned. My dog bites.


	2. 1am: Awake

**A/N** This is a bit longer than the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Cookies to the three of you that reviewed. Thank you very much!

Uchiha Sakima; I'm glad you like it! Thank you very much for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

:-): Yes, I agree it was a bit short, but this one is slightly longer, I believe.

Flamed eyes: You reviewed just before/after I posted this! So I'm editing it so I can reply to you! Glad you like it, here's the next chapter.

Sakura's POV

**1:00am:**

As I start to drift back into consciousness I hear voices around me... soft hurried and panicked whispers...

"...you IDIOT! You could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry Leader-Sama but-"

"There's no excuse for such reckless behaviour. You may leave and we will discuss your punishment later"

"Hai, Leader-Sama..."

Suddenly a soft hand is placed on my neck and I cringe away from the touch.

Big mistake, since when I move I am met with searing pain in my back and neck.

This renders me unable to move or resist in any way shape or form.

The hand returns and starts to gently heal my neck. After my neck is healed I am turned over so that the person can heal my back. More searing pain.

'Honestly can't they be gentler with us? We're half dead for crying out loud!' inner Sakura comments grouchily.

But despite my injuries being healed I start to drift back in to the dark abyss due to pure fatigue and chakra loss. This confuses me to no end, since I didn't even get a chance to fight. Either way, I'm pretty sure they aren't going to kill me in the next 5 seconds. So it couldn't hurt to just lay there and try to rest. Not that I'm able to do anything else mind you.

**1:37am**

I blink. I must have fallen asleep

'How could you fall asleep in a place like this Sakura?!?! They could have done something to you and you'll never know.' Inner Sakura comments.

'That is NOT helping in any way whatsoever. Other than making me even MORE paranoid than I already am' I reply with a snap.

Silence. That must have shut her up. Heh.

I hear a door opening. I would try and move to see who it was, but I think it would be better NOT to knock myself out with the pain.

"Sakura-Chan. Are you awake?"

It's a feminine voice, which is odd, since there aren't any female Akatsuki members on record. But you never know.

I feel a hand on my back, then a gentle flow of chakra. I recoil from the touch, and immediately regret it, as searing pain shoots through my back and neck.

"So you are awake. Please don't move around yet, as you will only succeed in reopening your wounds." The voice says.

'She's right you know.' Inner Sakura remarks with a smirk

'Shut up you traitor.' I snap back.

"Do you still hurt? Can I get you a drink of water?" The voice continues.

I mentally frown. Why is an Akatsuki member worrying about me? I decide to snap.

"You could let me go. That would be helpful" I reply to the voice.

A gentle laugh. She's mocking me!

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. But is there anything you would like? Some water maybe?"

'I want chocolate cake!' Inner Sakura screams.

'SHUT UP!' I scream back.

Well I have to answer this person.

"No thank you."

Maybe she'll leave me alone now.

"Ok then, Sakura-Chan. I'll check in on you later."

I hear footsteps and a door opening and closing. She must have left.

I start to sit up, and am greeted with searing pain. I use the small amount of chakra the woman gave me to heal the wounds better and manage to sit up.

I'm sitting in a corner at the moment, and I take the opportunity to take in my surroundings.

There is a small table and a chair. There are two doors, and comfortable looking bed. Still no idea why I am lying on the floor though. I try my luck with getting up, and somehow manage to stand up with the table supporting me. I get to the chair and sit down, panting heavily. I decide that I'll recover more energy before I attempt to get to the bed or to check the other doors. I wouldn't be surprised if the doors were locked though...

**1:50am**

I decide that I have a bit more energy and stumble over to the bed. I collapse onto it in relief. It is more comfortable than the floor by far. I sigh in relief.

'Wow was it that hard?' Inner Sakura says.

'Shut up' I growl.

Next task, the doors. Maybe at another time, however.

Suddenly I hear the door opening. I glare daggers at it.

'That's not gonna help' Inner Sakura comments.

'Shut it' I reply.

When the door is open a woman with blue hair and a white flower in said hair walks in. Was this the person from before? Who knows.

"Ah, you've managed to get to the bed I see. I was hoping to wait for your injuries to heal a bit more before I moved you but it doesn't matter I guess"

I glare daggers at her.

'She's a weirdo' Inner Sakura says

'I said, Shut It.' I snap

"You should get some more rest." she says before leaving. I hear a faint click before her footsteps fade away.

'SEE! She's locked us in here now!' Inner Sakura yells at me.

'SHUT UP!' I scream at her.

Needless to say, she didn't say anything else as I drifted asleep for the umpteenth time that day.

**A/N**

Hai – Yes

-sama – honorific. Used as a form of respect.

Read and Review? Please? I have giant choc-chip cookies!


End file.
